


Dinner and a Show.

by Zombiebile



Series: Dinner and a Show [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Jim Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiebile/pseuds/Zombiebile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Takes place during the Empty Hearse when Sherlock reveals himself to John in the restaurant; James Moriarty oversees and enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts).



> A drabble I wrote after a prompt from my roommate.

Surprise children, not dead; Sherlock wasn't the only one who had the ability to pull himself out of a hat. It took two years to better acquaint myself with my darling rabbit but tonight would be the night. It looked like tonight, unbeknownst to the other participants, it would be dinner for four.  
\-------  
I had entered the restaurant easily enough, keeping to a guise and adored in a form fitting grey suit, I was seated in juxtaposition to the fine doctor and soon to be wife's table. My hand slipped into the pocket of my suit coat to check the time on a pocket watch I kept at the vest. Oh, I would say I had five minutes before the show started.  
\---------  
Sherlock moved swiftly enough, making his way into the restaurant in a flourish and disguising himself with ample fluidity. "Oh bravo Sherlock." I mumbled to myself with a slight smile toying at my lips. I ordered a glass of Cab and leaned back into the booth. I kept well trained eyes on those before me. "Poor Sherlock, John thinks your dead and has other things on his mind." Sherlock was sent away the first go round and John's female companion returned to the table. I shifted my eyes and watched as Sherlock made an attempt to regroup before passing the table again. My drink was delivered to the table and I mused with the timing. "Just in time for the real show to start." I watched as the couple at the table held their gaze upon the misplaced waiter and the full realization came as John rose from his seat. I brought my glass upward and with The Bloggers lunge at the Detective I made a toast. "Cheers boys." I brought the glass to my lips.


End file.
